The Skylight Cabaret
'Description' The Skylight Cabaret is a swingin' hotspot, plush and expensive furniture contrasts with the laid back and comfortable atmosphere, velvet couches and low tables predominate with a lavish bar and a stage area that's well lighted. The ceiling has been painted black, with flickering stars adding light to the soft velvet glow of red and blue tinted lamps. It's rumored that sometimes the painted "sky" will shimmer and turn to bright daylight, so convincing that people can feel the heat of the sun and watch the clouds roll by, however this only lasts a minute or two before it's returned to the normal star-scattered night. Famed for its 20' oceanside view, and its sometimes humorous if chaotic environment, it is a beachouse, which has been converted to a private establishment which is set off the boardwalk and stands atop a cliff overlooking the beach itself, of which the surrounding beach in behind it is private property. Which means its not sitting in alleys and thick clogged streets like other establishments, there are no smokey banal overcast area's to hang over the beautiful landscape and thus cast a pall on the dreaming here. Contrasting its mortal appearance, in the world of the dreaming it appears not as a mansion, but a towering castle of white marble, with towering parapets flying the pennon of house Gwydion. It is situated in the easternmost portion of the Duchy of Stars (a duchy which encompasses more than a third of the territory of necropolis itself situated on the eastern side of town, and controls most of the ocean trade as it concerns changelings), and is southeast of the Duchy proper, its sister freehold, the Starlight Burlesque can be located 20 miles inland, and thus makes The Skylight Cabaret the hub of most seelie goings on. The owner, and Duke, Joseph 'Alcaeus' Paine ap Gwydion ensures the peace oftentimes from within this freeholds walls, though it is not a place for High Court, most of his time is spent here. Because of this, and the fact it is a freehold with a Fae essence to it, all contact and entrance by prodigals, or mortals is strictly forbidden save in rare occasions where allies of the court are permitted to enjoy the freeholds hospitality. A compliment of troll gaurds lead by a survivor of the Accordance war, a Grump named John Stark ensures only those of a dreaming nature may be allowed within. Bear in mind, though this freehold has a layer of the near dreaming overlaying it, because of this fact, it does not possess a trod. Banality and the Mists This is how much you will remember of the chimerical aspect of the cabaret upon leaving and it is based on your banality (see below) The mists close in, and the memory is stolen, it happens for everyone who leaves the cabaret who isnt a fae (or kinain with the right fae gifts, or mages with the right rotes up), and remains gone until you are either enchanted, or re-enter, at which point the mists part again and you recall all of your past activities with crystal clarity. Be aware, the mists close in due to entering an aspect of the dreaming. This is not caused by -enchantment- but by entering a part of the dreaming and thus will not cause coma upon exit. *Banality 0: Total Recall - Everything is remembered with crystal clarity. *Banality 1: Startling Clarity - The entirety of the encounter is remembered as if it were yesterday. *Banality 2: Hazy Memory - Nearly everything is remembered, though some of the details may be hazy. *Banality 3: Disoriented - The individual is slightly confused and possibly shaken, but is able to recall most of his experiences, though many of the details are vague. *Banality 4: Uncertainty - The person has a vague memory of what occured, but is plagued by doubts as to the validity of the experience. *Banality 5: Haze - A hazy recollection of the experience is possible, but the individual doubts her own memories. She dismisses the experience as a momentary delusion, unless she has physical proof. *Banality 6: Flashbacks - The person may experience occasional vivid flashbacks of his experiences, but they otherwise seem like a distant dream. *Banality 7: Dreamlike Quality - The individual recalls only vague, dreamlike images, and doubts that the experience ever occured. *'Banality 8: Distant Dream - '''Something must provoke the memory and even then the experiences are recalled as nothing more than a faded dream. *'Banality 9: Complete Denial''' - The character has only faint scraps of dreamlike recollection and completely denies the experience ever occured. *'Banality 10: Complete Blank' - The person remembers absolutely nothing of his experiences with the fae. Note: if your character type is above 7 banality (in red), there is no way in hell you'll be getting in anyways, and everyone in the freehold will likely attack you to drive you off, as per The Right of Rescue, not even prodigal diplomat's to the changeling courts will be permitted entry if their banality exceeds this hard limit of 7 banality. Fae, especially those in freeholds, will fight to the death to keep out the overly banal. If your character type is not listed here, contact Joseph Paine to discuss what an acceptable banality for your character would be. Below are the general guidelines and ranges of banality for different things in the world of darkness listed in the changeling banality chart. Bear in mind, these are a guideline, if there are extenuating reasons your banality should differ, do not heasitate to contact someone in charge of the room at the time to discuss the matter. In general however, Banality follows these rules. *Children: 3-5 *Drunks: 5 *Lunatics: 5 *Sane and Sober Adults: 6-7 The supernatural follows these. *Marauders: 0-2 *Mysticks (Verbena, Cult of Ecstasy, Hermetic, Dreamspeaker): 2-4 *Wraiths: 4 (Though you won't get past the wards.) *True Believers (Nephandi, Celestial Chorus, Akashics, Euthanatos, Most craft wizards): 4-6 *Malkavian Vampires: 6 (Are you -sure- you want to be anywhere near here?) *Werewolves and Wyrm Creatures: 7 *Modern Cynics (Sons of Ether, Hollow Ones, Virtual Adepts, many Orphans): 6-8 *Mummies: 8 *Most Vampires: 8-9 *Technocracy Mages 8-10 OOC Info This location is a freehold, a freehold which is overseen by a duchy, and from there the queen. As such it is protected territory, it possesses a compliment of 25 Trolls, and 2 seelie redcaps as security. Each one is outfitted with weapons created and maintained IC by the nocker Ilan (Played by Marcotte), most of which are lightning guns which can be located in the back of the nocker book if you wish to see their stats. The security detail is lead by John Stark, a seelie grump troll who's seen many many battles through to victory and has known His Grace since he was a young commoner in a past life. The cabaret has live entertainment nightly, and it is assumed music is playing even if PC's are not currently entertaining. Hosting the entertainment means food and drink are required, this is handled by the unseelie boggan known as Andre, who is famed for his prowess in cooking, and notorious for his propensity to attack anyone who enters his kitchen with whatever impliment in the kitchen happens to be available at the time. Serving the main floor is a Satyr woman named Betty at the bar, oft seen mixing drinks and flirting with the patrons, and moving among the crowds many a night serving the patrons is the famed delicate Violet, a sluagh whom it is rumored has the heart of the Duke himself in her little palm. Beyond that is a cleaning and working staff of assorted kiths (though most are boggans) who tend to cleaning the bedrooms, bathrooms and public freehold grounds entire. As it concerns defenses, there are constantly running enchantments woven into the very mortar of the building by the magus Xast (rest in peace water brother). The entrance of an unwanted undead presence will result in all the rooms being flooded with daylight. The local gauntlet/shroud has been artificially raised to 10 by the same magus after unwanted intruders used the umbra as a point of entrance to the freehold. The balefires are also similarly warded, Bear in mind, as a freehold anyone not Kithain or Kinain is going to be refused the right of entrance, unless they are an embassador from another group of prodigals on official business with the Duke himself. Those few prodigals who are allowed inside the doors must be well known by Joseph himself, else the gaurds will check them at the door. Weapons are not confiscated by the gaurds on entry, but failure to abide by the laws of escheat implicitly in the Dukes home has resulted in some very harsh punishments in the past. The question likely to come next is what of dreamers (enchanted mortals or prodigals). Said beings are allowed within the freehold assuming their enchantment to begin with has been approved by the local nobility. Unregistered dreamers will be ravaged of their glamour and removed from the freehold in a coma, and the offending kithain who enchanted them will be justly facing the law of the land for defying Escheat and its precepts. Bear in mind, this is an ST'd room, and while it is loosely relegated, you'll find those running the show are quite lax about what is, and is not permissable. Entering the freehold due to its nature, means entering the near dreaming, as such fae meins and things of chimera are not only visible, but real to all occupants of the freehold. It is because of this those who aren't kinain or kithain are most assuredly not allowed within. Those who are affected by the mists, will naturally succumb to its forgetfulness according to their banality upon exiting the freehold, though they will not suffer a coma. The freehold itself has a Fae realm essence to it, and is a five point establishment. Because of this the land itself has a semi-sentience and will grow and create lavish rooms and remove rooms and change the floorplan around often without notice to the poor occupants. Atop this the essence and sentience of the freehold proper has oft been seen wandering the halls looking like a statuesque elfin woman who looks love-lost, who will frequently give wisdom and advice to those who have loved her over the years, give it enough time inside the freehold and eventually the lady will have something to say. Though the freeholds fires burn strong, and the freehold itself has a layer of the near dreaming permeating its insides, it does not, in fact have a trod...there is no silver path into the near dreaming leading beyond its walls. What trod the freehold did have was long ago sealed up for security reasons to protect the freehold from the threat of invasion. If you have any questions regarding the freehold or the surrounding duchy it sits within, don't hesitate to pm the owner for further information. Bear in mind this room is considered 18+. Adult content does and will sometimes happen within its walls. Because of that, having a childling in the freehold is not advisable. If Adult content is offensive to you, this freehold and its sister freehold the Starlight Burlesque are adult oriented rooms. If you want a place to play where only PG rated content occurs and is allowed, you may wish to play in the Duchy of Stars. *Room Owner - Joseph Paine *Rooms that are geographically connected to The Skylight Cabaret: Modern - Streets, Modern - Beach, Modern - Boardwalk Category:oWoD Category:Temporary Rooms Category:Seelie Territory Category:Changeling: the Dreaming Category:Player-Controlled